larryboyfandomcom-20200215-history
Monster Manners
Monster Manners is the fourth LarryBoy adventure in the first season of VeggieTales in the House. It was released on April 17th, 2015. Plot Motato and his Radish soldiers have recruited a Radish super-soldier, which Motato names Randee (which stands for "Radish of Awfulness, No-goodness, Doing badness and Engaging in Evilness"), explaining that he trained him to hunt LarryBoy. Randee then starts snarling, while Motato then says, "Now go, and do what these imbeciles never could. Bring LarryBoy to me." After Randee is released, he then runs off while Motato states that "he is powerful, fearless, unstoppable and loyal only to me. LarryBoy won't know what hit him." The LarryMobile then drives into town while LarryBoy says, "Computer, make a note that Operation Kitten Rescue went down purr-fectly", before driving off after that, saying that now he'll be home in time for meatloaf night. However, while LarryBoy is driving, Randee suddenly comes in from behind and jumps onto the windshield of the Larrymobile, which surprises LarryBoy, causing him to stop the Larrymobile as it sends Randee flying. Randee then gets ricocheted onto the ceiling fan, falls onto the kitchen curtains, bounces off the kitchen faucet, runs into the side of the counter, falls into a dumpster, then falls out of the dumpster only to get hit in the face by two rakes, before a flower pot then falls onto his head afterwards. Randee then staggers out into the path of a car, but the car, in which Madame Blueberry and Petunia Rhubarb were driving in, stops when they both see Randee in the road. Madame Blueberry and Petunia then go to see if Randee is alright, as Randee says, "Baby go bonky", before falling into unconsciousness. At Petunia's house, Randee is able to make a full recovery, while Petunia tells him that he took a nasty fall last night. Madame Blueberry then offers a cup of chamomile tea to Randee, telling him to try a sip, because it always helps with headaches. Randee then wolfs down the entire tea cup, with Madame Blueberry telling him, "I said sip! It's very hot!" Seconds later, Randee feels steam coming out of his mouth before he spits out the tea cup, just as Petunia offers him some food. Randee eats the tea cup again, but Madame Blueberry tells him that they made pie. After Petunia scoops up a piece of pie, Randee accidentally causes the pie slice to get flung into the air before it lands on the floor as Randee then eats the pie off the floor afterwards. Petunia comments that he's a "hungry little guy", while Madame Blueberry is disgusted, asking Randee if anyone ever taught him any manners. Petunia then asks Randee for his name, though Randee doesn't remember at first, but he does manage to tell them his name. Madame Blueberry then asks Randee where he hails from, which confuses Randee, before Petunia tells him, "That's fancy talk for, 'Where do you come from?'" Madame Blueberry then asks Randee if he remembers anything, but Randee doesn't remember much, with Madame Blueberry offering to Randee that they can help him, but he'll have to learn some manners, which Randee is excited to hear, saying, "Randee want manners." At the home of Bob and Larry, Bob comes in through the door telling Larry about what he bought at the secondhand store, but Larry tells him, "I'm in the LarryBoy Cave!" After Bob enters the Larry-Cave, he finds Larry looking at a picture of the exact same Radish super-soldier that attacked him last night, with Larry wondering what he's after. Bob then tells Larry to look at what he bought at the thrift store, taking out a monocle as he puts it on and starts talking in a fake British accent. Larry then says that he thought only fancy rich people could wear monocles, just as Bob pulls out another monocle and gives it to Larry, who also puts it on and also starts taking in a fake British accent as well. Back at Petunia's home, Petunia and Madame Blueberry are getting Randee all groomed, while Petunia tells Madame Blueberry that she thinks Randee is coming along nicely, which Madame Blueberry agrees with, saying, "If he minds his manners, he will", before she and Petunia start to sing a song about how it's always important to mind your manners and to be polite to everyone, as well as showing God's love to everyone around you. After the song ends, the three are now having a tea party, now that Randee is able to act like a true gentleman. Petunia then says that "Randall needs to make more veggie friends", which Madame Blueberry agrees with, saying that they should host a tea party in his honor. Outside in town, Bob and Larry are searching for evidence of the Radish super-soldier that attacked LarryBoy the previous night, before a carrot delivery man comes up to Bob and Larry, giving them a letter. The letter is an invitation to a tea party by Madame Blueberry and Petunia to meet their guest of honor, so Bob and Larry decide to abandon their investigation to come to the tea party. At Petunia's home, a lot of guests have shown up to attend the tea party, as Archibald shows up, thinking that he is the guest of honor, but Madame Blueberry informs him that the guest of honor, who is actually Randee, where Randee is playing the piano, before he greets Archibald. Bob and Larry then show up at the party afterwards as Bob then says, "Very well, let us show these good people who is wearing the fancy pants". Madame Blueberry then brings everyone to attention, telling them that her and Petunia have invited them all to their place to celebrate the transformation of their friend, Randee, into a gentleman of good manners. However, while Larry is sipping his tea, he suddenly sees that Randee is the Radish super-soldier that attacked him as LarryBoy the previous night, as Bob asks him what's wrong. Larry then drops the British accent, telling Bob that it's the monster radish and that he's working undercover, before Bob also drops the British accent as well, with Larry thinking that Randee probably poisoned the tea. Larry then tells Bob to make sure that no one drinks any more tea while he turns into LarryBoy. Bob then does as Larry asks, knocking the cups of tea out of everyone's invisible hands, before knocking over the table where the tea is served, which angers all of the guests, before Madame Blueberry asks what's going on. LarryBoy then shows up saying, "Remain calm. That Radish is a villain. He works for Motato", which everyone is shocked to hear. Upon hearing Motato's name, Randee suddenly has a spasm of memory come back to him, while Petunia tells LarryBoy that Randee is their friend. When Randee hears LarryBoy's name, his memory comes back, just as LarryBoy shoots his Super-Suction Ear at him, but he dodges, before he takes off the bow tie he was wearing then starts chasing after LarryBoy, despite Madame Blueberry trying to stop him. Bob then evacuates all of the guests, just as LarryBoy finds himself dodging a bunch of items thrown at him by Randee. Randee then charges out at LarryBoy, but LarryBoy uses his Super-Suction Ear to escape, then falls before using his wings to fly through the air and tackles into Randee, while Petunia and Madame Blueberry are hiding behind the overturned table. Petunia then asks Madame Blueberry if she thinks that Randee is really bad, with Madame Blueberry answering that "we all have our own badness we must battle", before Petunia asks which side wins, asking if good always wins, with Madame Blueberry telling her that good wins over evil in the end, but it doesn't make choosing to do good any less of a battle, hoping that Randee chooses to be good. The fight has then ended, with LarryBoy sitting on a flower pot, while Randee proclaims that he's bad, before shoving another flower pot onto LarryBoy's head. Motato then shows up afterwards, praising Randee for his good work, before telling him to bring LarryBoy to him, which Randee does. Madame Blueberry then tells Randee that he is better than this, while Petunia adds that he doesn't belong to Motato and that he doesn't have to do what he says. Randee then says that he was made bad, before Madame Blueberry tells him that he can choose to be good. Motato then angrily tells the two females to stop calling Randee that, before having one more demand for Randee, telling him to bring him Madame Blueberry and Petunia. This causes Randee to have a headache, so Madame Blueberry offers him a cup of chamomile tea to help with his headache. Randee is now hesitant to do what Motato asks, which angers Motato, as he prepares to shoot Madame Blueberry and Petunia with his fry gun, but this time, Randee is able to stop Motato from trying to shoot his friends. Motato then tells Randee that he can't stay here because he's not one of them, before Randee tells him, "Randee stay, Motato go!" before chasing Motato away. Motato then runs outside and gets in the path of Mr. Lunt's monster truck, before getting plastered onto the windshield, telling Mr. Lunt to help him. Mr. Lunt then tilts his monster truck upwards, flinging Motato into the air as Motato ends getting ricocheted onto the ceiling fan, falls onto the kitchen curtains, falls onto the counter, falls into a dumpster, then falls out of the dumpster only to get hit in the face by two rakes, just as the lettuce policeman shows up, before a flower pot then falls onto Motato's head afterwards. Back at Petunia's home, Petunia and Madame Blueberry then sing a reprise of the song that they sang earlier, all while Randee is joining them on the piano. After the song ends, Madame Blueberry is proud of Randee for making the right decision, before giving him his bow tie back, as Petunia adds to Randee that he became a true gentleman and a real friend. LarryBoy then removes the flower pot from his head before asking "What did I miss?" Gallery MonsterManners1.png LB MM.JPG Randee.png Category:VeggieTales in the House Episodes